Octavia Silversong
"No, I will certainly '''not' play freebird. This is a cello, not a guitar!" - Octavia.'' History Octavia was born in Mendev, a child conceived of two soldiers, Aria and Tocsin, who fell in love fighting together in the heat of battle, crusading against demonkind under their commander: Ashlynn. It was an unlikely circumstance to have a child appear amidst a war, but with true love in the air, exceptions were made by the commander. She allowed their Marriage, and for the child to be raised away from fighting, in the barracks and tents of Ashlynn’s army. As a young child, Octavia was cared for by her parents; and adored by many of Ashlynn’s other soldiers in their downtime. While her mother and father spent their time pushing back the forces of the world wound, Octavia was found learning to read, write, and grow, under the tutelage of many Shelynite paladins. At an early age she was taught the value of art, beauty, and love, by her caring (if gigantic) family. Often, she would find herself toying with instruments far too large for childlike hands, that were left behind at base by the army. One of Octavia’s favorite activities was plucking at a Cello, found one day under a bed playing hide and seek. With some age, she eventually came to love the very same instrument. It was eventually gifted to her on Octavia’s 11th birthday; after many hours of practice under its original owner. But war often changes, and after an unexpected planar rift swallowed Octavia, the army, and commander Ashlynn whole. They all arrived soaking wet on the shores of Fiend’s Reach. Things were slow, and scary for a short while. But in seemingly no time at all, commander Ashlynn was able to break free from the walls of the decrepit city with the help of friends, and settle a new bastion called Hope’s Redoubt. Her parents took on a leadership role in the army, both becoming battalion commanders. Demand for military men and women had somehow grown since they all left Mendev. Her parents helped to lead the crusade against their new enemy, referred to as “The Nameless God” by the commander, now queen, Ashlynn. Octavia herself was elated with her parents’ achievements, though it meant personal time between them was going to become almost nonexistent. By this time Octavia was 17; and she elected to find a job within the city to occupy herself. To help the new city prosper; even if it just meant working at a humble grocery stall. But Octavia soon found out that these strange new lands were a strange and cruel new animal when compared to the world wound. Not even a week after their promotion, Octavia received word that Aria and Tocsin had fallen in a fierce battle against some strange new type of undead; along with many other of the men and women who helped raise her. Even Octavia’s old cello tutor. Octavia's soul weighed heavy with grief and loss, and for the first time in her life, she was left truly alone. She had trouble focusing on work in those following months, distracted by loss and hopelessness. More time was spent trying to write a song in her parent's memory than stocking fruit. On the 4th of Gozran, the precise date of her birthday, she found out that her manager had finally stomached enough slacking off. Good reasons aside. She was caught scribbling away at a new piece of sheet music instead of polishing a batch of new apples; and found herself out on the street that same night. She was Jobless and rent money-less. With nothing but a Cello case, and a few silver, Octavia was forced to set out from her empty apartment in Hope’s Redoubt. Her new hope was to find a life more fulfilling than the one she had been leading at the stall; and perhaps put a stop to the forces that battered the walls of her new home city. The souls of those she cared for. Or at the very least; inspire others to attempt the same. Appearance Octavia is a beautiful young woman, if a touch old fashioned in her tastes. Her outward style is usually prim, proper and modest. She can usually be found sporting a blazer, and her signature pink bow tie when she performs. Friends / Enemies Being new to the adventuring world; Octavia has none to speak of...yet.